Igreb's Taverna
'''Igreb's Taverna and Perfectly Legitimate Merchant Exchange '''is a licensed trading facility, entertainment arcade, and purveyor of alcoholic beverages operating out of Outpost Eden. It is a traditional rough 'spacer's bar' where merchants and drifters mingle to trade their merchandise, relax after long voyages, or discuss business ventures of varying legality. Description Igreb's is a Class B Licensed Merchant Exchange, of the kind that has been operating out of Starfleet facilities since the early 23rd century. Trading facilities like Igreb's ensure a healthy flow of commodities around Federation space, and they allow Starfleet to encourage a thriving civilian presence on their outposts and space stations, without having to get directly involved in commercial trading. Money does not change hands in the taverna (or at least, it isn't supposed to): the taverna serves as a free trading floor where resources and valuable materials are exchanged for their approximate worth, using a barter system. Drinks, however, can be paid for with Federation credits, or with units of currency from a variety of spacefaring civilisations. Igreb's is situated in a repurposed cargo bay on Level 6 of Outpost Eden, in the 'Woodside' arc of the outpost's cargo ring, which places it directly above and behind the landing bays designated for civilian and commercial traffic. There are several security-controlled cargo transporters and freight elevators leading up from the landing bay, allowing merchants to bring large samples of their cargo directly into Igreb's. Most of the taverna is taken up by the trading floor, where merchants can auction their cargo and agree on exchange rates. The trading floor features cargo nets, racks and storage lockers, allowing cargo to be stored in Igreb's over time while the owners drum up interest and look for potential buyers. Interior The taverna is lit with a dim green light and decorated in the traditional 'spacer bar' style. The walls boast blunted ceremonial swords and decommissioned energy weapons from across the Federation, mounted on brackets. There are posters for various drinks, most of which are available behind the bar, and some of which are poisonous to humans. The petrified remains of a Tiburonian pterodactyl hang ominously from the ceiling over the trading floor. There are two antechambers which lead off from each side of the trading floor. One is a secluded relaxation zone configured for a variety of alien anatomies, including cushioned seating, hot stone basking areas, and nutrient pools with controlled acidity levels. This part of the taverna allows merchants to discuss business in private, and Igreb will provide vaporizers if any of his patrons wish to inhale legal mood-altering substances. The other antechamber is an entertainment and gaming area, with classic duotronic arcade games such as Starskipper and Klingon Super Dahar Master IV. This area also contains Igreb's infamous 'pool tables', with balls that float repellently over an actual pool of liquid instead of the traditional green baize. This may be due to a mistranslation, and the exact nature of the liquid is unknown, but touching it will deliver a mild electrostatic shock. Igreb Igreb himself is an octopoidal lifeform of an unknown species. He previously operated an identical establishment on the pirate haven of Nimbus III, until the planet was thrust into a violent civil war by the sudden dissolution of the Romulan Neutral Zone. He is generally friendly, and possesses limited extrasensory perception, which makes him extremely good at anticipating what kind of drink his patrons want: often before they know it themselves. He can communicate emphatically, projecting his emotions into the heads of his patrons, or through a strange language that consists of aggressive flobbering sounds and waving his tentacles in a complicated semaphore system. Trading hours Igreb's opens at 12:00, and the trading floor is open between 13:00 and 17:00 hours. After 17:00 hours, the trading floor is cleared - the cargo racks recede into the floor - and the area turns into a dancefloor. After 21:00 hours, loud astrothump music is played until 03:00 hours, or until a security team is called, whichever happens first. WARNING: astrothump music can be potentially hazardous to humanoids with internal organs that oscillate at infrasonic resonance frequencies